Last Tear Drop
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Mia starts talking to Dom about moving on, as Dom starts to reflect on life after Letty.


_**AN: okay so I have already done another story based on this song but I thought it would be perfect for a Dotty story. Let me know what you all think.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom's POV<strong>_

"_Dom…its Letty. She's been murdered."_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Mia say the words I'd been dreading to hear out loud.

"Deep down you know that it's time for you to move on. She wouldn't want this for you." I heard everyone in the room freeze. I took one look at Mia's pleading face before I walked out of the house and towards my car.

I sped away replaying the last two years over and over again in my mind. I sighed and flicked the radio on, tapping away as a song finished up. I laughed dryly as I found it ironic as a particular song came on.

_**It's so hard to lose the one you love  
>To finally have to say goodbye<br>You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
>And all that you can do is cry<br>Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
>When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone<br>**_

I drove my way to the beach and sat in the car looking out at the ocean.

_Flashback_

_I watched from the hill above the cemetery as they buried Letty. I sniffed a little as I watched every one say their final goodbye one by one. I wanted to scream out in pain as I thought about not being able to say goodbye to her properly._

_**When the last tear drop falls  
>I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories<br>And all of what used to be**_

When the last tear drop falls  
>I will stand tall<br>And know that you're here with me in my heart  
>When the last tear drop falls<p>

I held my breath as I felt the tears I had been holding in start fall. Unable to hold on any longer I cried as I leant back against the seat.

"_You gunna stick by me?" I asked as she looked at me._

"_Maybe." She said as I pulled her forward. I leant down and kissed her passionately my hands making their way down to her ass._

_**So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
>But my destination still unknown, oh yeah<br>Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
>When I was meant to walk these streets alone<br>If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
>It would be to have you right back by my side<strong>_

I looked down the beach at the little house in the distance the house I had been coming and going from for the past year or so. I thought about the numerous conversations that I had had with Mia over the last few weeks.

"_She'd want you to be happy Dom."_

"_Leave it alone Mia. I'm fine." I said angrily as Brian passed me a beer. _

"_No you're not your miserable. I want my brother back." She said quietly._

"_I'm here Mia, I'm fine." I shook my head as Mia sighed and looked away quietly going back to cooking.___

When the last tear drop falls  
>I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories<br>And all of what used to be

"_My trophy." I said as I picked up a smiling Letty and placed her on top of her car._

"_You think so huh?"_

"_I know so."_

_**When the last tear drop falls  
>I will stand tall<br>And know that you're here with me in my heart  
>When the last tear drop falls<br>**_

I stared out at the ocean as I thought about the conversation with Brian last night, as he tried to get me to see Mia's side of things. I rubbed my head and began to realise they were right. I was torturing myself. Maybe they were right. I thought about the young police officer who had hunted us down in Rio. She had understood and unknown to anyone else I had been going back and forth to see her on more than one occasion. Something was there, that much I knew. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try.

Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
>And the emptiness from missin' you<br>Will never ever end, baby

Wiping away the last of the teardrops I started up the car again heading back in the direction I came from. I had somewhere else to be.

_**When the last tear drop falls  
>I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories<br>And all of what used to be**_

"_We'll work it out, we always do. Ride or Die remember?" I listened to her plead quietly but we both knew I wouldn't change my mind._

When the last tear drop falls  
>I will stand tall<br>And know that you're here with me in my heart  
>When the last tear drop falls<p>

"Ride or Die Let." I said quietly as the song ended. I fingered the cross I had around my neck as I raised it to my lips and kissed it.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
